


Snowstorm

by mlb_obsessedbutlazy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien the rich boy can't tell that 2 Swiss chalets are a rich boy thing, Adrienette just happens to be paired because DjWifi, F/M, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Identity Reveal, One for DjWifi and one for Adrienette, and sadly Adrien’s fam does not own 3 Swiss chalets, because I'm a sucker for em ok?, first world problems :P, obvs want one to themselves, sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlb_obsessedbutlazy/pseuds/mlb_obsessedbutlazy
Summary: My title is very original, obvi. And because I also have no restraint when it comes to writing, this is going to be a two-three shot.This is fulfilling the snowstorm prompt for the Advent Calendar challenge in the Miraculous Fanworks discord server. Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75
Collections: December 2020 - Advent Calendar





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnabielVriskaMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/gifts).



> This is also a very belated birthday present for my dear friend, AnabielVriskaMars.  
> Love you so much! 💖💖💖

Marinette awoke to the sound of birds chirping and tweeting... Wait, no, that’s not it. The sound was different, less melodious all of a sudden. It sounded more like... her alarm. _‘Oh, come on! I forgot to turn it off last night!’_

She groggily lifted her hand to shut her alarm off, but when she brought it down, she ended up hitting thin air, and the momentum nearly caused her to take a not-quite-swan dive off her bed (which thankfully was _not_ her old loft bed). _That_ was enough to wake her up, at least until the little rush of adrenaline wore off. She used that time to get up, put her slippers on, and walk to her bathroom. Splashing her face with the cold water seemed to be the trick to ensure she _stayed_ awake. Well, that and the coffee she hoped to soon get.

Marinette shuffled out of her bedroom to the kitchen. She got the coffee pot going, then opened the fridge to get out some eggs, butter, and milk. She was being spontaneous today, so she was going with crepes. Besides, it was her Christmas vacation from work, and who _doesn’t_ want crepes on Christmas vacation? She could picture the Nutella oozing out, and the fresh strawberries lying daintily on top. _‘Yum.’_ She thought.

After preparing the crepes and getting her coffee, she sat down at her table, ready to enjoy her breakfast. That is, until a certain roommate of hers burst in with the gentleness of a fiery tornado.

“Marinette!!! You won’t _believe_ what I just found out!”

The girl in question sighed, though a smile was already dancing across her face.

“Morning to you too, Alya.”

Said redhead paused for a moment, grin turning to a sheepish smile.

“Oops, sorry. Sometimes I still forget you are the literal opposite of a morning person. Had any coffee yet?”

Marinette lifted her mug, then gestured to a full coffee mug and plate of crepes with bananas and caramel sauce on the counter. Alya practically flew towards them. She sat down on the chair besides Marinette, then took a huge bite of crepe. She chewed and swallowed, letting out a pleasured hum.

“Mari, these are bomb. Teach me your ways, oh Master of the breakfasts!”

Marinette giggled. Alya took another bite of her crepes. Her eyes suddenly lit up.

“Oh! I have to tell you the news!”

She turned towards her friend, who was alternating between taking a bite of crepe and having a sip of coffee.

“Nino’s coming back to Paris for Christmas!”

Marinette put her fork down and hugged her friend.

“Alya, that’s fantastic! When’s he getting here?”

Alya grinned.

“He’s actually driving to our apartment right now... with _Adrien_.”

Unfortunately, that was the very moment Marinette decided to take a sip of her coffee. The sip that she promptly choked on. In the midst of her coughing, she managed to splutter out:

“A little _warning_ next time.”

Once she recovered, she looked up to witness Alya’s face trying to decide whether it should look apologetic or smirk. The smirk won, much to the blue-eyed girl’s dismay. Alya ignored her growing despair.

“Still got a little something for Sunshine, eh?”

Marinette managed to look indignant.

“Not even close! You just surprised me. Besides, it’s been almost 9 years since that ridiculous crush began and nothing happened. I’ve moved on.”

Alya raised an eyebrow, smirk turning to a grin.

“Moved on? Like I’d believe that. When was the last time you even went on a date after the Luka fiasco?”

Marinette opened her mouth to retort, only to come up empty. She stubbornly stared at her crepes, the tips of her ears turning pink. Alya looked at her friend fondly.

“Oh, Mari. When you attach, you hold on tight, don’t you?”

Marinette sighed, nodding slowly.

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t even fully understand it myself. All he says is that I’m _just a friend_ , so why do I still like him?”

She threw up her hands.

“He left to study business in the United States three _years_ ago, for crying out loud! I tried dating Luka since I thought if I tried hard enough, I would grow to love him and he was so kind to me, but my stupid heart wouldn’t let that stupid smile and those stupid green eyes go, so it just wasn’t going to happen. Luka deserves better anyways.”

Her head thumped on the table. Alya began rubbing comforting circles on her back.

“Girl, it’s ok. People make mistakes all the time. Besides, Luka knew, and he was ok with trying. He’ll be alright, promise.” She paused for a moment, then continued. “But right _now_ , you might want to get dressed.”

Marinette lifted her head, only to see yet another smirk alighting her friend’s face.

“Unless of course, you’re being _forward_ about your feelings this time.”

The poor girl could do nothing but screech and hightail it back to her room, while her roommate collapsed into bursts of laughter.

Once she had locked her bedroom door and splashed a bucket load of cold water on her face, Marinette looked to her recently awoken kwami in dismay.

“ _Tikki_ , **_why is this happening to me_**?!?!?”

The spotted kwami shook her head, giggling.

“Oh, Marinette. This is like going back to your collège days.”

Her ocean eyes twinkled with mirth, and she rubbed against Marinette’s cheeks affectionately.

“Marinette, it’s ok. Adrien is just a boy. Well, _man_ now.”

Marinette wasn’t at all reassured, and just groaned while walking to her closet. Tikki seemed to ponder something for a moment.

“Maybe you can pretend he’s Chat Noir? You’re never nervous around _him_.”

Marinette stopped her rummage through her clothes, then stood up straight. She turned to her companion.

“That’s a great idea, Tikki! I just have to imagine Adrien with green sclera, cat ears, and a bell! Easy-peasy!”

She started pacing back and forth, muttering to herself: “It’s just Chat, it’s just Chat, we’re just hanging out, nothing to be worried about.”

Tikki shook her head, chuckling. Marinette stood up straight again, then marched to her closet. She pulled out an outfit she’d designed when she had surely been sleep deprived but had decided to make anyways. She hadn’t worn it until today and was a little embarrassed to admit that it had taken inspiration from her partner’s superhero outfit. Marinette hadn’t seen Chat Noir since they had discovered the butterfly and peacock brooch had turned up at Master Fu’s mysteriously, and that was three years ago. It wasn’t her fault that she missed him and had decided to make an outfit based on him. That wasn’t weird... right?

Clearing her thoughts and coming back to the present, Marinette proceeded to actually put on the ensemble. It was a light green blouse, accompanied by a simple, black shirt. The blouse had a zipper on the back, while the skirt had one on the side. On the zipper tabs, she had added a paw print (black for the blouse, lime green for the skirt). It was, in her opinion, quite subtle, but it still pointed to Paris’ leather-clad superhero. She slipped on some black ballerina flats, then pulled her hair up in a half bun, tying it with a green ribbon. Then, she did her makeup, because she wasn’t going to see Adrien for the first time in forever looking like a crusty ogre. When she was done, she paused for a moment to admire her flawless winged eyeliner, curled lashes, and smokey eyeshadow in the mirror. It had taken her ages to get the eyeliner, but she wanted to look perfect. She finished it off with a dusting of blush and some rose-colored lipstick. She checked herself in the mirror one last time, then deemed herself ready.

She and Alya met up in the living room, seemingly finishing getting ready at the same time. Alya gave her friend an appreciative once over.

“Wow, girl! If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were going out on a date!”

Marinette blushed.

“It’s just an outfit I made. A-and I’ve never worn it so...”

Alya grinned.

“Girl, you look amazing! Don’t get all shy on us again. Besides, I bet you twenty bucks Sunshine boy won’t be able to take his eyes off of you with that makeup. In my oh so humble opinion, you look downright _sexy_!”

Marinette’s blush deepened, and she promptly grabbed a throw pillow to hurl at Alya’s torso. Alya dodged, laughing, while Marinette crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out, as any grown adult would. Suddenly, the bell rang, just in time to disrupt a makeup ruining pillow fight. Both girls looked at each other, excitement and a little nervousness on _both_ their faces. Alya hadn’t seen her boyfriend face to face in almost an entire year since he had gone to tour the U.S. after becoming a famous DJ. And Marinette was nervous... well, because of Adrien of course. They composed themselves, rearranging their hair for what was probably the 20th time, and opened the door.

Nino and Adrien’s handsome faces greeted the girls, and Alya practically toppled poor Nino over when she leapt at him.

“Nino!”

The DJ laughed, his face lighting up at the sight of his girlfriend.

“Alya, babe!”

He picked her up and spun her, setting her down after they calmed down a bit. Marinette watched Adrien nervously. She thought he had looked a little... wistful watching his friends’ loving gazes, but she didn’t have time to think about it, because he was suddenly looking right at her. She blushed. Adrien didn’t look away. After a moment, Marinette noticed that he was actually staring at her. And _blushing_ too! Adrien seemed to blink a couple times, as though he were trying to shake himself out of a daze. He noticed her looking back at him and averted his eyes. He rubbed his neck, cheeks still pink.

“Um, hi, Marinette.” He awkwardly waved a hand.

She waved awkwardly back, though she felt slightly emboldened by the fact that he was being awkward too.

“Hi, Adrien. Come on in. You too, Nino.” She gestured through the open door towards the living room.

Alya led Nino to the loveseat, whilst Marinette and Adrien took the larger recliner sofa.

“So, you guys hungry?” Alya asked.

The guys shook their heads.

“Not really.” Adrien replied. “We ate on the plane.”

Nino cut in.

“Dude, you mean we _feasted_ on the plane. My bud here got us in _first class_. Too fancy schmancy for me, but they did have killer food, I’ll give ‘em that.”

Adrien chuckled, then looked to Nino with a conspiratorial look on his face. Nino grinned back, nodding. Alya raised a brow.

“Why are you two looking at each other like that?”

“Yeah, I second that question.” Marinette chimed in.

Adrien seemed to take his time, stretching his arms up in the air and lazily looking around.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” He said with an impish grin.

Marinette smacked his shoulder softly.

“Hey!” he yelped. “No need for that.”

Marinette giggled.

“Just tell us what’s going on, silly.”

On the outside, she seemed playful and teasing, but on the inside... _‘IT’S JUST CHAT YOU USED TO SHOVE HIM AROUND PLAYFULLY ALL THE TIME OHMYGOSH I HIT ADRIEN WHY AM I STILL ACTING FOURTEEN HELP-’_

Adrien was oblivious to her inner screaming though.

“Well, I may or may not be here to invite all of you out to my family’s Swiss chalets...”

Alya jumped up, nearly pushing her boyfriend to the ground.

“ _Whaaat!?_ ” she screeched. “No way!”

Nino laughed, pushing himself upright again.

“You heard him, babe. What do you say to the week before Christmas in the Alps? _And we get our own chalet~_ ”

This time, Alya hoisted _Nino_ in the air, much to his protests of it being “unmanly” and “ruining his tough-guy image”. Adrien turned to Marinette.

“What about you, Mari? You in?”

Marinette’s grin was ear to ear.

“A trip to the Alps? With all my friends? Heck yeah!”

  
She pumped a fist into the air, then caught Adrien staring at her again. Her cleared his throat and looked away again. She was just a teensy bit proud of herself when she saw he was blushing again. _’Two times in one day’_ she encouraged herself.

“When do we leave?” Alya asked.

“How about tomorrow morning?” Adrien suggested.

“That should work.” Marinette answered. “I just need to tell Maman and Papa. Plus it’ll give Alya and me time to pack and shop for winter jackets and stuff.”

Adrien nodded.

“Alright, that’s great. I’ve been waiting for an excuse to go up to our chalets. I just didn’t want to go alone.”

Alya sighed happily.

“Sometimes I’m glad we keep rich boy around, Nino.”

“Hey!” Adrien responded indignantly.

“Sorry you had to find out this way, kid, but you’re only good for the looks and the money.” Nino deadpanned.

Adrien dramatically placed a hand to his head.

“Oh, the betrayal!” he gasped.

Marinette reached up and ruffled his hair.

“Look guys. He’s not nearly as handsome and refined now that his hair’s all mussed up. We have to get rid of him.”

Adrien’s face turned to dismay, and he gave Marinette the kitten eyes.

“Not you too! Oh well, I guess I’m going to the Swiss Alps all alone...”

“No no no!” Alya cried.

She paused and seemed to hesitate for a moment.

“I guess we can keep you on for a little longer.” She conceded, smiling.

Adrien perked up instantly.

“Yay!” he exclaimed, as though he were a little child.

Marinette shook her head in disbelief. _‘This actually **is** like talking to Chat. I can’t believe Adrien’s such a dork.’_ She sighed softly. _‘I’m so glad he’s such a dork. That means me being a dork won’t be as weird.’_ It also meant that the perfect model Adrien Agreste that 14-year-old Marinette had idolized was _human_. She was a little annoyed at herself for not taking down the pedestal sooner. But the past was the past. All she could do now was get to know the real Adrien and see what happens.

“Hey... isn’t there supposed to be a snowstorm in like two days?”

Nino’s question put a small damper on the festivities, but Adrien shook his head.

“Nah, I doubt it’ll get to the chalets. The only snowstorm we’ll have to worry about is a snowball fight.” He grinned, and the mood instantly lifted.

Adrien’s smile really _was_ a ray of sunshine.


End file.
